


Пятый легион Жаворонков

by NichikN



Series: Соулмейты [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Бонусная глава к фанфику "Хороший лёд" для тех, кому стало интересно, почему Отабек упал.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Соулмейты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836415





	Пятый легион Жаворонков

Казалось, я дышал в первый раз. Перед глазами неизменные серые шкафчики. Тесные стены. Каждый вдох наполнял тобой. Пальцами по воздуху — искал край, чтобы ухватиться, глупо — краёв не было. Был только ты и минут пять до моей программы. Как мало. Стоны грубые, кожа солёная, зубы острые, ничего не изменилось. Я вдыхал тебя глубже, глубже и ещё. Это то, чего я хотел. Казалось, я никогда не дышал до этого момента вовсе.

Через мгновение я шёл к катку и с каждым выдохом выгонял тебя из себя. Больно, твердо. Мотнул головой, вытряхивая остатки.

Не сейчас.

Достаточно и того, что внутри клокочет чужая злоба.

Когда я узнал, что Юрка катает передо мной, то заранее запас обезбола. Мне после его прокатов на земле стоять тяжеловато бывало, не то что на льду. Достать нормальное в Казахстане было сложно, так что помогало так себе, но палиться мне было никак нельзя. Если попадётся любая другая страна — ничего не будет: перерыв и снова в путь. А меня сразу на мусорку. Всё, чего достиг, пропадёт с репутацией, будь она неладна. Слишком большая ответственность. Я не мог позволить скандал. Так что жрал что было и не жаловался.

Голову взрывало. В животе драл, рвался русский тигр. Что они там делают, дерутся, что ли? Я медленно выдохнул, сплюнул солёное.

Не возьмёте, суки.

И шагнул на лёд.

* * *

Тряхнуло точно после прыжка. Повезло, не пизданулся. Порвало эмоциями всех цветов, в голову крепко врезалось «Бека». Такого с ним никогда не было. Меня этим шандарахнуло, сдуло просто. Это Леруа, конечно, Леруа, кто ж ещё. Достал его всё-таки, мудила.

Докатал я как в галюценогенном тумане.

Я бы сразу рванул мимо, но Яков ухватил за рукав.

— Эй, дурной. Ты куда? Всё хорошо?

Или он не это сказал, я не вдуплил.

Ах, да. Оценки.

Беки всё ещё не было, его тренер оглядывался, водил руками перед комиссией, блаженный. Яков пиздел что-то над ухом, я не слышал, всё искрило ебучей чёрной радугой. Не на высоте откатал, да, но получше канадского уёбка. Первый раз в жизни похуй было, а ведь это Олимпийские, на минуточку. По этому вопросу бомбану потом. Сейчас другой предмет.

Вышел, блядь, разбитый, как шлюхан с работы.

— Бека, ты как? Ты нормально? Как ты сейчас выйдешь, тебя же кроет? — в горле дрожало от злости.

— Выйду, — согласился Бека, — нормально, Юр.

Он положил руку на плечо, будто утешая меня. Ахуеть смешно, вроде наоборот должно было. Я стряхнул его руку и пошёл в раздевалку. Останавливать меня никто не стал.

Леруа стоял у умывальника, взъёбаный, как и Бека секунду назад: щёки красными пятнами, губы обкусаны, на шее засос. Не хватало неоновой вывески «Я поебался».

— Ты охуел, что ли?! — Зашкварник педика. — Ему на лёд сейчас, урод! Ты же душу вынул из него, мудила, как ему катать?!

Я выговаривал английские ругательства тщательно, чтоб этот ублюдок точно понял, что я говорю и ничего не упустил.

Взгляд пустой, даже вырваться не пытался, смотрел сквозь, как обдолбаный.

Я не мог не врезать. Удар в челюсть немного оживил мудака. Я продолжил в более трезвое лицо:

— Что же ты делаешь, сука? Как ты заебал, ты знаешь? Как ты заебал его уже, отъебись пожалуйста, как человека прошу, ну что ж ты тварь-то такая, а?!

Леруа держался за подбитый подбородок, скалился и блестел глазами. Голос из него вышел безобидный, как всегда:

— Ревнуешь, да? Так я тоже.

Кулак взметнулся сам, чтобы если не стереть оскал, то хотя бы перекрасить, но Леруа оказался быстрее. Я не ожидал. Оформил поддых, пидорас, резко, больно, пиздец. И не вдохнуть и даже на хуй не послать гниду. На выдохе горько вырвало. Леруа заботливо уложил меня на пол, и мурлыкнул перед тем, как выйти:

— Сам отъебись. Щенок. — Он больше не улыбался.

Спасибо, что ногой не пизданул. Я, блядь, запомнил.

* * *

Он никогда не смотрел Плисецкого. Я не знаю, почему. Волновался он или что, но он никогда не смотрел.

Вот и сейчас — Плисецкому на лёд, а я нашёл Бека в раздевалке — упёрся мордой в железную дверцу и дышит, сложно и плохо.

— Бек, ты в порядке?

Бек замер и остался на месте.

— Нормально.

Я смотрел и не мог шевельнуться. Вокруг летали буквы, слова, каждая строчка неотвеченного письма, улетевшего в пустоту сообщения, пели в груди длинные гудки раскалённой телефонной трубки, заточенное «нет» забивалось прямо в середину.

Всё это пропало, когда он повернулся. Пропало, сменилось обратным отсчетом. Прикосновения, слова, жесты, открытия, которые были и которых не было, но могли бы быть.

Мы так и смотрели друг на друга, через эту мешанину моих воспоминаний. Я погиб, прошитый насквозь и связанный с ним электрическими разрядами. Я напрягся пружиной, как спринтер на старте, перед рывком. А он?

— Жан.

Как выстрел пистолета.

Если бы он сказал мне остановиться, я не знаю, что бы я сделал, я бы умер, непременно умер, но он не сказал.

Он молчал, говорило только тело. Почти как раньше, если бы не так горько, не так остро в горле. Кончики пальцев на моём лице.

Я люблю тебя, Жан.

Носом к носу.

Я люблю тебя, Бек.

Как раньше.

Будто и не было всего. Неотвеченных писем, пропавших сообщений и гудков. Не было никакого «нет».

Только властные губы и нервные руки берут своё, и тело кричит «да», вытирая мысли набело.

* * *

Я улыбнулась, глядя, как опоздавший Отабек поправляет всклокоченные волосы, и сделала глоток из своего незаконно-алкогольного стакана, оставляя алый поцелуй помады.

Весь пылал в своём глухом чёрном под горло.

Как бы там ни было, а Отабека на льду я любила больше их всех. Он занял позицию, голова опущена, руки у лица. Я простила ему всё, и уже не могла отвести взгляда: как пошёл, уверенно набирая скорость под стоны скрипок. Ледоколом резал себе путь. Плавные движения сменялись стремительными, наполнялись энергией вместе с музыкой. Каждый взмах руки вспыхивал — как настоящее убийство, каждый прыжок звенел — как попытка взлететь с подрезанными крыльями. Целью был не полёт, а неизбежное падение. Он не парил — врубался в лёд ослепшим вороным лебедем. Ломаный и гнутый, скользил тяжело, царапал лёд, оставляя длинные, длинные шрамы.

Он танцевал свою войну, но не победу. Поражение. Пятый Легион Жаворонков пал. Отабек Алтын умирал поверженный, вращаясь, заманивая руками, тянул в центр траурной воронки, заставляя разгадывать тайну своей гибели и погибать с ним. Кисти рук, не укрытые тканью — как верхушка айсберга. Я наклонилась вперёд, вглядываясь в тёмную воду, чтобы узнать, что там в глубине, но он всё равно давал много больше, чем мне дано увидеть. Этот танец нёс что-то, чего мы не знаем, чего нам никогда не понять.

Признаюсь, я улыбнулась, когда он упал, да ещё и собрав борт, и выпила за это.

Дороговато тебе обошлась твоя маленькая слабость, Отабек Алтын.


End file.
